overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 8/@comment-104.137.56.120-20150930072230/@comment-25410605-20150930092603
Its all about perspective. To the humans in the New World that are either not under Ainz's rule or are just "experiments" needed to test theories, he is seen as a Villain that needs to be eradicated because of his overwhelming power and that he could destroy the world. The Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom (and possibly the Slane Theocracy) fall into this category. To people who live under Ainz's rule and his subordinates, he is a benelovent, calm, level headed, and almighty God that has a very generous heart and is merciful. Though their opinions of him are exaggerated and not everything Ainz does are seen as "Reasonable", he is praised because of his genuine love for his NPC's and protective nature to those living under him (such as Carne Village). Finally, to us the readers we (or at least I) see him as an Anti-Hero to the full extent. He's not a Good person, this needs to be cleared because some people need to get the whole "Shonuen Cliche Hero" out of their systems if they ever hope to understand this Novel. Because of his Undead Body, he has lost the empathy he formely had towards humans and won't even twitch if their killed in front of him. However, this does not mean he is completely heartless as he had admitted there are lines he does not cross such as Children being killed as they are sinless and innocent. His obsession for finding his comrades and Nazarick also plays a part in this. They were the only things he really lived for and as such, now that they have become alive he will do anything to make sure they're protected, even if it means killing people. Granted, the author has done a great job so far making all of Ainz's acts of killing justified but as we read on, he might eventually cross the line and murder people out of sheer enjoyment (but I pray we never see him get to this point as I like him the way he is now). Funny enough, some people believe he crossed that line when he massacred the Kingdom's soldiers and apparently commited "Mass Genocide" but what people fail to realize is that: A. ) They were on a Battle Field. Regardless of whether or not Ainz showed up or not, many lives were going to be lost. The only difference is that Ainz's kill count was through the rough compared to a normal soldier. B.) The Kingdom attacked a village under his protection before he even got to the battle field. Granted, it wasn't something the Kingdom planned on doing but the damage was done and Ainz needed to show everyone not to fuck with his people or people under his name. C.) He was in an alliance with the Empire and the Kingdom had the oppurtunity to refuse to fight but chose to ignore Gazef's warnings and brush him off (despite never seeing him in action once). Woah I wrote alot lol.